The Simpsons (with Lions)
The Simpsons (with Lions) is a Lion King Pictures spoof of "The Simpsons". ''Cast: *Homer Simpson-Adult Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Marge Simpson-Adult Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Bart Simpson-Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Lisa Simpson-Young Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Maggie Simpson-Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Grandpa Abe Simpson-Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Santa's Little Helper-Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Milhouse Van Houten-Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Ralph Wiggum-Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book)'' *''Nelson Muntz-Ronno (Bambi 2)'' *''Ned Flanders-Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Maude Flanders-Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' *''Lenny Leonard-Timon (The Lion King)'' *''Carl Carlson-Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Moe Szyslak-Kerchak (Tarzan)'' *''Barney Gumble-Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Krusty the Clown-Rafiki (The Lion King)'' *''Principal Skinner-The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi)'' *''Agnes Skinner-Bambi's Mother (Bambi)'' *''Edna Krabappel-Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Gary Chalmers-Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)'' *''Chief Wiggum-Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book)'' *''Chief Wiggum's Policemen-The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book)'' *''Kirk Van Houten-Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Luann Van Houten-Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Professor Frink-Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''Captain McCallister-Sebastian (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Mr. Burns-Scar (The Lion King)'' *''Smithers-Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Sideshow Bob-Soto (Ice Age)'' *''Itchy-Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Scratchy-Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound)'' ''Chapters: #The Simpsons (with Lions) part 1-The Wettest Stories Ever Told'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 2-In the Name of the Grand-Mufasa'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 3-Adult Simba Don’t Leech'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 4-Sweet Great Prince's Baadasssss Song'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 5-Young Nala gets An "A"'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 6-Young Simba's Girlfriend'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 7-Adult Nala in: Screaming Yellow Honkers'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 8-Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 9-Young Simba the Daredevil'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 10-Monty Can't Buy Me Love'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 11-Treehouse of Horror from 1994'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 12-Treehouse of Horror from 1995'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 13-Treehouse of Horror from 2003'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 14-Treehouse of Horror from 2010'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 15-Treehouse of Horror from 2013'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 16-The Fight Before Christmas'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 17-I Won't Be Home for Christmas'' #''The Simpsons (with Lions) part 18-End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *The Simpsons (1989)'' ''Clips: *The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *''The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006)'' *''Titanic (1997)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)'' *''Santa Clause is Comin' to Town (1970)'' *''The Little Drummer Boy (1968)'' *''Frosty the Snowman (1969)'' *''The Polar Express (2004)'' *''A Christmas Carol (2009)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' Category:The Simpsons Spoofs Category:The Simpsons TV Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Episodes Spoofs